


All The Things You Are

by Twizzler7819



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Crushes, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-New 52, Puppy Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twizzler7819/pseuds/Twizzler7819
Summary: Dick Grayson ha un'infinità di abitudini e modi di fare che Robin!Jason detesta. O forse no.(Rating M per la boccaccia di Jason, ovvero parolacce a catinelle, e un pochino di riferimenti sessuali espliciti. Giusto un pochino.)





	All The Things You Are

Jason batte insieme i palmi delle mani con un colpo sordo, sollevando una nuvola di gesso. Il suono ribalza sulle pareti irregolari della grotta disperdendosi ovunque come argento liquido, e innervosendo alcuni dei pipistrelli sulla volta.

Il ragazzo alza gli occhi blu oltre le parallele sulle quali si sta esercitando da almeno un'ora, verso l'oscurità apparentemente infinita sopra di sé. Le sue labbra - deliziosamente piene, imbronciate e, al momento, brillanti di saliva - si incurvano in un sorrisetto. L'ultima volta che ha fatto troppo rumore, alcuni i pipistrelli sono andati a cagare sul Batcomputer.  
Ridacchia tra sé e sé per un attimo.  
Anche se le bestiole sono abituate al loro rumore e al loro andirivieni, ogni tanto ne arriva qualcuna nuova - qualcuna che si spaventa o si irrita più facilmente. Con dei... risvolti interessanti.

Sorride in modo malizioso. Non è stato affatto divertente vedere il povero Al ripulire quel macello ma, ehi, la faccia di Bruce dopo che i pipistrelli hanno quasi centrato la sua tazza di caffè? O cazzo, *impagabile*.  
Si chiede se... Batte di nuovo le mani e, così facendo, solleva un'altra pallida nuvola di gesso, che gli finisce nel naso e gli fa immediatamente irritare la gola. Poi sonda la volta della grotta in cerca di un qualche movimento rivelatore.  
"Ehi, B!" Esclama, inclinando leggermente la testa all’indietro, in direzione del suo... beh, partner? Grosso Dio Pipistrello di Gotham? Padre adottivo? Tutte quelle cose e anche di più. "Che ne dici? Pensi che ci sia qualche nuovo inquilino là in alto? Vogliamo controllare?"

Ancora una volta apre le mani ma, prima che possa batterle una contro l'altra, la voce bassa di Bruce arriva a redarguirlo con un asciutto: "Continua ad allenarti, Jason."

"E' paura quella che sento?" risponde lui invece, in tono provocatorio, e il suo sorriso si allarga un altro poco. "Oh, avanti, B! Non dirmi che hai paura di dire ciao a i nostri..."

Viene interrotto da un improvviso fascio di luce bianca. Poi un sordo ruggito meccanico invade la Batcave, rimbalzando sulle pareti di roccia. E’ assordante come un tuono e, nel giro di un attimo, le tenebre sopra la testa di Jason sembrano prendere vita: i pipistrelli turbinano, frullano e squittiscono freneticamente.  
Per fortuna però nessuno va a cagargli in testa.

Jason abbassa lo sguardo e si passa la lingua sulle labbra. I muscoli caldi delle sue spalle si irrigidiscono, mentre il suo cuore inizia a battere più in fretta.

Ah, cazzo. Si volta lentamente verso l’ingresso della cave, con un’espressione aggrottata in volto. Sa già perfettamente di chi si tratta.  
Accanto alla Batmobile è improvvisamente apparsa una moto. E il tipo che ne sta smontando – con un movimento liquido e aggraziato - è nientemeno che Dick Grayson: ex fottuto Ragazzo Prodigio di Gotham, ex Robin, adesso Nightwing.

Jason tira su con il naso.  
La polvere di gesso gli fa pizzicare la gola come una vera figlia di puttana. Lui però si guarda bene dal tossire o schiarirsi la gola. Non... non vuole che Dick lo veda. Non subito, insomma.  
Non ha nessuna intenzione di correre a nascondersi o altre stronzate del genere, certo. Perché dovrebbe? È solo che... Quel tizio è così... - Jason si prende il labbro inferiore tra i denti e lo tormenta con gli incisivi - IRRITANTE.  
Tutto quello che il Ragazzo Meraviglia fa lo manda fuori di testa. Tutte le sue fottute abitudini...

Come al solito Bruce non dà alcun segno di aver notato il suo primo partner. Immerso nella fredda luce verdastra emessa dai monitor del Batcomputer, continua a digitare rapidamente sulla tastiera.

E come al solito, Dick non si fa minimamente smontare da quel suo atteggiamento.  
Raggiunge la postazione e pianta pesantemente i gomiti sull’alto schienale della poltrona di Batman - sa essere maledettamente leggero e silenzioso quando vuole. E adesso, chiaramente, non vuole essere nessuna delle due cose.  
Si piega verso l'uomo più anziano, fino quasi ad accostare il viso al suo, e inarca leggermente la schiena, regalando a Jason una visione panoramica del suo culo rotondo, sodo e perfetto.

Ah, *merda*. Jason schiude le labbra e risucchia l’aria nei polmoni: un sospiro corto, tremolante e umido.

Grayson è un maledetto... esibizionista. Non è certo alto, ma anni di duro allenamento gli hanno regalato un corpo flessuoso e perfetto - spalle ampie, vita sottile, gambe toniche, addominali compatti - e un'infanzia al circo gli ha insegnato il piacere di esibirlo.  
Nightwing sventola in giro che quel suo maledetto corpo da pornodivo come una gloriosa bandiera; come se Gotham, New York o qualunque cavolo di città in cui si trovi fossero il suo personale circo a tre piste. O il suo fottuto freak show.  
Circolano talmente tante foto suo didietro, che Jason si stupisce che qualcuno degli svitati di Gotham non abbia ancora pensato a inventare una macchina identifica-chiappe e abbia sfondato la porta del Manor.

Inoltre... Dick si DEPILA, cazzo. Lo faceva già quando indossava le maledette mutandine a scaglie verdi, ma deve farlo ancora. Lo dimostra lo scollo a V di quella sua ridicola tuta da ritardati, che lascia scoperta una generosa porzione di pelle rosa e glabra sopra le sue clavicole e nel solco fra i pettorali.  
Deve farlo per piacere, non c'è altra spiegazione. Lui è un uomo adulto, mentre Jason non ha ancora compiuto quindici anni e ha già perso il controllo dell'attività tricotica dei propri arti e tutto il resto.  
Non ha nessuna intenzione di passare le sue serate in bagno, a dichiarare guerra ai propri peli superflui, LUI. Quelle maledette mutandine verdi spariranno MOLTO presto dall’armadietto di Robin.

"Ehi, Bruce. Ciao.” Esordisce Dick in tono allegro. “Che c’è, non mi hai sentito entrare? Non ho fatto abbastanza rumore? Oppure hai aumentato l'imbottitura del Bat-cappuccio?" Le parole vengono pronunciate in tono alto e squillante e accompagnate da un sorriso ampio e ironico.

Batman si limita a elargire al suo primo protetto un granitico e monosillabico: "Hm." Che, considerati i suoi standard, tutto sommato, è qualcosa.

Jason smette di tormentarsi il labbro e decide di tornare alle sue parallele. Prima che la visione del sedere di Grayson possa bruciargli le retine.

Avverte... una sorta di freddo peso nero alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Perché quel tipo deve essere sempre così maledettamente appiccicoso con Bruce? Perché deve sempre strusciargli addosso, come un maledetto gatto in calore?  
Grayson nasconde una bella quintalata di masochismo sotto quelle assurde piume dorate e il fottuto colletto alto: più B lo scaccia e lo ignora, più lui lo stuzzica e cerca di farsi notare; più B è musone e chiuso in se stesso, più ampi e caldi sono i suoi sorrisi e più stupide le sue battute.  
Già, gli stupidi giochi di parole dell’ex Ragazzo Meraviglia. Un'altra delle abitudini che Jason odia. Dick li spara a raffica, come una maledetta macchina sputa-palline andata in tilt. Sono davvero stupidi e non fanno ridere nessuno.  
... Nessuno, eccetto Bruce. Già. Be’, Bruce per la precisione *sorride*. A volte. Magari anche solo distrattamente, con un angolo della bocca. Ma... è un risultato che Jason raramente riesce ad ottenere. Mentre il vecchio Robin invece...  
Dick è una specie di MERAVIGL-ioso purgante in grado di intaccare la massiccia costipazione emotiva del loro comune mentore.

Il peso che Jason sente alla bocca dello stomaco si raffredda e prende peso e corpo. Tira fuori delle cazzo di spine.

Lui preme insieme le labbra e si china per cospargere le mani di gesso un altro po', anche se non ne avrebbe bisogno.  
Strofina i palmi fino quasi a farli scricchiolare, facendo penetrare la polvere in ogni solco e piega delle dita indurita dai calli.

Il peso alla bocca del suo stomaco è diventato una dannata palla di filo spinato.

Jason raddrizza la spina dorsale e fissa la parallela più bassa. Si alza sulla punta dei piedi nudi, afferra la barra di legno - che è liscia quasi come seta sotto le sue dita, levigata dall’uso - quindi si solleva dal materassino con un colpo di reni e un gemito secco e basso. Davanti ai suoi occhi la Bat-caverna si capovolge e per un attimo.

Quel piccolo suono, unito al flebile scricchiolio delle parallele sono sufficienti per attirare su di sé l’attenzione dell’acrobata.  
Mentre completa il primo rapido volteggio, Jason ha la brevissima visione di Nightwing che si raddrizza e si volta nella sua direzione.

"Ehi, Little Wing!" esclama la voce dell’altro. È un po' più vicina di prima adesso, segno che Ragazzo Prodigio ha abbandonato il fianco di Batman e si sta dirigendo verso di lui.

Jason stringe i denti. Il tono che Grayson ha usato per salutarlo è così... dolce. Entusiasta e colmo di affetto...  
"Smettila di chiamarmi così," grugnisce lui. Preme il bacino contro la parallela e tende schiena e gambe, formando con il corpo una sorta di mezzaluna. Rimane lì immobile, con tutti i muscoli tesi, un attimo più del dovuto, mentre si prepara al secondo volteggio. "Non sono affatto *piccolo*."

D'accordo, è una spanna più basso di Dick ma è cresciuto un sacco da quando vive al Manor e Alfred ha iniziato a rimpinzarlo. E crescerà ancora. Tutto indica che potrebbe diventare perfino più alto di Bruce. Quindi non è basso. Non è *piccolo*.  
Non è un... *bambino*.  
Non è il fratellino di Dick Grayson, non *vuole* esserlo. Non vuole i suoi stupidi nomignoli e il suo zuccheroso cameratismo. Dick può prendere questa sua ennesima fastidiosa abitudine e ficcarsela su per quel culo perfetto.

"Aw. Stare con Bruce ti fa male. Stai diventando musone come lui." L’altro giovane si appoggia alla struttura metallica della parallela più alta. Incrocia le braccia sul petto, i piedi alla caviglia e si mette a studiarlo, con gli occhi assurdamente azzurri da dietro il domino blu.

"Nah, è solo la tua presenza," replica Jason tra i denti. Completa l’evoluzione e, con un altro colpo di reni, torna a premere il bacino contro la barra. Poi, in rapida sequenza, pianta entrambi i piedi sulla sbarra accanto alle mani e si dà lo slancio per balzare sulla parallela più alta. “Stavo benissimo prima che tu ti facessi vedere.”

"Cosa?" Nonostante la rispostaccia, Dick fa una risatina - una risatina genuinamente divertita. "Ma tu mi adori Jaybird."

Jason contrae il viso in una piccola smorfia. Le sue mani cosparse di gesso serrano la barra con più forza del dovuto.  
La voce Dick è come miele caldo. Dolce. Dorato. Denso.  
Cade, in grosse gocce pesanti, sul nodo di filo spinato alla bocca dello stomaco di Jason. Accarezzandone e blandendone gli aculei. Per poi prendere a colare lentamente giù, verso il suo bassoventre.

"Quanto una cicca sotto la suola." Replica lui in tono cupo. Sente che non c’è più alcun mordente nelle sue parole. Spera solo che... che l’altro non se ne accorga. "Non chiamarmi in quel modo. E togliti dalle scatole."

Non gli piace che il suo predecessore stia appiccicato a Bruce. Ma non vuole nemmeno che l'acrobata gli ronzi intorno a quel modo, che se ne resti lì, con il naso per aria a fissarlo mentre si allena.  
Jason sa cosa sta passando per la mente al maledetto ex Ragazzo Meraviglia là sotto. Non si sta certo godendo lo spettacolo ("ti piacerebbe", dice una vocina beffarda nella sua testa).

Anche se ce la mette tutta, anche se si esercita fino a farsi sanguinare le mani e a sputare i polmoni, Jason non sarà mai elegante e bravo quanto Dick. Non ha né la giusta costituzione fisica, né l’adatta preparazione atletica.  
L'agilità non è l'abilità principale per cui Bruce lo ha notato. Jason ne è perfettamente cosciente.

Oh no. Un'altra delle cose che Dick ama fare è dargli dei fottuti consigli sulla sua performance. E quella è una delle cose che più mandano Jason fuori di testa.  
Lui non ha bisogno degli schifosi consigli del Robin precedente. Non è così maledettamente incapace. Non è piccolo, non…!

Con un grugnito – di frustrazione stavolta – e altro secco colpo di reni, Jason si mette in equilibrio sulla parallela più alta, gli occhi fissi sugli incerti contorni della parete di pietra davanti a sé.  
Tutta la sua immaginaria anatomia interna è impazzita, come una bussola accanto a un magnete.  
La palla di filo spinato nel suo stomaco è incandescente adesso: lo punge, lo lacera e lo brucia. Il suo inguine... è come se si fosse beccato una maledetta infezione. E il suo cuore picchia talmente forte che lui sente vibrare tutta la cassa toracica.  
Perché l'idiota là sotto non dice niente? Sta andando così male? Sta andando bene? Dick lo sta osservando? Oppure si è voltato di nuovo verso Bruce, per guardarlo come un cane bastonato che muore dalla voglia di correre dal suo padrone per leccargli la mano?  
Ah, cazzo. Jason si morde il labbro inferiore e trema. La sua concentrazione è completamente andata. Uno di questi giorni quel tizio là sotto lo farà impazzire...

Un ultimo volteggio, poi si dà la spinta per il salto. Rotea le braccia come un piccione ubriaco e mette male i piedi. Il risultato è un atterraggio incerto e sgraziato.  
Per qualche secondo, mantiene lo sguardo fisso sul materassino blu. Sì, ha fatto schifo davanti al Ragazzo d’Oro. Al momento però è un po’ più preoccupato per la parte davanti dei suoi pantaloni. Lancia un'occhiata timorosa al cavallo dei leggings da allenamento, che nulla lasciano all'immaginazione, ed è allora che sente la mano di Dick infilarsi tra i suoi capelli e dare fuoco tutti i suoi pensieri.

La punta ruvida di quelle dita guantate gli massaggia brevemente lo scalpo. Le nocche si impigliano per un secondo fra le sue ciocche ribelli. È come... una fottuta scossa elettrica, che gli fa rizzare i peli sulla nuca e alle tempie.  
Se Dick serrasse la mano a pugno, se lo tirasse per i capelli, costringendolo a... è un fottutissimo miracolo che Jason riesca a non gemere.  
Chiede le palpebre di scatto, godendosi quel breve contatto, facendolo dilatare fino all’infinito nella sua mente.

Piega leggermente la testa in avanti, assecondando il movimento della mano del suo predecessore, per poter godere della sua carezza fino all'ultimo.  
Gli sembra di avvertire calore al viso. Non sta arrossendo, vero? No, Cristo, no. Il suo corpo non può fargli *anche* quello…

Poi è come se venisse travolto da un fiume in piena di sensazioni e immagini.  
Odore chimico di kevlar. Duro e acre. Odore di sudore. Cazzo. Jason immagina pelle lucida, stille di sudore tra i capelli neri e soffici come la notte. L’aroma quasi sanguigno dei bracciali di metallo. Forse odore stesso di sangue…  
Inspira a fondo, come se stesse cadendo. Un vago profumo di cera – ah! “Beccato, si depila!” un pensiero infantile, fugace ed esilarante – accompagnato dall’immagine di pelle glabra, rosa e deliziosa.  
Poi… la punta di un profumo esotico e speziato. Forse il profumo della superfica aliena che Nightwing si scopa ultimamente.

Jason riapre le palpebre di scatto e tira indietro la testa. È duro come un mattone nei maledetti pantaloni da allenamento. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di controllare per esserne certo stavolta.

"Niente male, su quelle parallele, Little Wing. Però devi migliorare l’atterraggio." Dick spinge il petto in fuori e si pianta i pugni sui fianchi. Per il maledetto fenomeno da baraccone quella carezza fra i capelli non ha significato niente di particolare. È stata la carezza di un fratello maggiore a un fratellino. Di un insegnante esperto a un allievo sfigato.

Jason si difende farfugliando e bofonchiando qualcosa. Nemmeno lui sa bene cosa. Tutto il suo vocabolario sembra essersene andato beatamente affanculo, ridotto in una poltiglia insulsa e inutilizzabile. Patetico.  
Si china il più in fretta possibile per agguantare il primo asciugamano che trova e nascondere il fottuto palo della luce che gli è spuntato al posto dell'uccello.

"Perché non ci alleniamo insieme, più tardi? Potrei darti qualche dritta…" Propone Nightwing. Così irritante, così idiota, così appiccicoso…

… così magnifico, così sensuale, così… irraggiungibile.

"Perché invece non te ne vai al diavolo e ci resti?" Replica lui in tono sferzante, riuscendo finalmente a ritrovarsi la lingua. Si preme l’asciugamano contro l’inguine e, a testa bassa, si dirige a passo sostenuto verso le docce.

“Ehi, aspetta… Jaybird!”

“FANCULO!” Non... non vuole addosso le mani di Dick Grayson. Come non vuole i suoi consigli, le sue battute, il suo stupido petto depilato, il suo costume osceno. O le sue carezze, il suo affetto da fratello maggiore… Non…!

Jason schiaccia l’asciugamano contro la feroce erezione che sente nei pantaloni e la *strizza* attraverso il tessuto. Rabbrividisce ed emette un piccolo gemito.

Come… si fa a smettere di provare quei sentimenti? Attrazione, fastidio, ammirazione, invidia, desiderio, repulsione… amore, odio. Per tutto quello che Dick Grayson è e fa. Per tutte le cose che lo rendono la persona odiosa e magnifica che è.

Merda. Un giorno Dick Grayson lo farà impazzire…


End file.
